Eruption of Vesuvius
The Eruption of Vesuvius -- sometimes referred to as the Destruction of Pompeii or the Rape of Scafati -- was a catastrophic event, which had repercussions across both the ordinary world and the supernatural world that are felt even to today. Mount Vesuvius was -- and remains -- a fairly active volcano, earning it a fearsome reputation. Still, several Roman settlements were constructed around it, including the cities of Pompeii and Herculaneum. Prior to the Eruption During or shortly before the year 77 CE, Clan Scafati settled in Pompeii. Of the four founding families of the Light Fae, Clan Scafati was by far the most powerful. As such, they had a fearsome reputation and were both feared and hated by the other nobles of their faction. Knowing of the tensions between Fae and demonic races -- not to mention the reputation of Mount Vesuvius -- the angel known as Orion lured a volcanalis to the volcano. As Orion expected, the volcanalis quickly grew protective of its new home and Vesuvius grew ever more active as a volcano. Still, the demon only killed those who disturbed his mountain. While this captured the attention of a Grimm, it did not have the effect the angel had sought. Sensing the coming disturbances -- and perhaps aware of Orion's scheming -- Angels of Death and Reapers began to gather around Mount Vesuvius in large numbers. By 79 CE, Orion had still not achieved his desired results. He fanned the flames of discontent amongst the other Light Fae nobles -- ultimately driving them to enter into a contract with a cherufe. If the cherufe could use Vesuvius to wipe out Clan Scafati, the Fae nobles would give it their eldest daughter every 100 years. The Eruption The cherufe found Vesuvius already occupied by the violently defensive volcanalis that had been living there in the years prior. The two volcanic entities engaged in a ferocious battle -- the cherufe seeking to cause the volcano to erupt, the volcanalis seeking to stop its home from being disturbed. The battle lasted for four days, and was accompanied by frequent earthquakes. Finally, on August 24, the cherufe won -- the volcanalis had been felled. The volcanic eruption that this victory triggered was far more powerful than anything the cherufe -- or any other Fae -- had been expecting. In truth, the only one who was not surprised was the angel Orion. The eruption eradicated four Roman settlements, including the cities of Pompeii and Herculaneum, and also wiped out a rescue attempt led by Pliny the Elder. Though the Grimm's accounts of the volcanalis would live on in his writings -- which had been sent to another Grimm by letter -- even he perished. Far more than just Clan Scafati had been killed, and only a small amount of the population managed to escape by boat. The total number of casualties was estimated around 16,000 people. Legacy Almost immediately following the catastrophe, the Fae who had procured the cherufe's services grew fearful of its immense power. To protect themselves, they buried it in Mount Vesuvius. It would remain there for millenia. Clan Scafati's absence from Fae politics reshaped Light Fae society. With no Clan significantly more powerful than the others, the three remaining clans all became relative equals -- though all of them began to mistrust each other. Furthermore, the vacancy left room for several other families to ascend to nobility. The incredible power of the eruption, and the massive loss of life, caused the creation of a terrible artifact called the Amphora of Pompeii. The amphora was owned by a merchant who was one of the few survivors of the eruption. Despite the danger the Amphora posed, it was quickly lost to time. Source The Eruption of Mount Vesuvius is a real historical event, though this version is largely inspired by Lost Girl, Grimm, Sleepy Hollow, and Warehouse 13. Category:History